Fallout Theories
These are Fallout Theories. Here, you can add your Fallout/VenturianTale theories! Helpful links before you get started The Fallout wiki: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Wiki Fallout Lore Series By ShobbyCast: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7pGJQV-jlzD17YNNbt103xp0PkkUCoPU The Enclave: Enclave Rules These are the Rules, please follow EVERYONE OF THEM! (Admins can add more Rules) * edit other theories by other people, never edit Spelling Errors. * swearing is great * steal other people's theories, you cant post them and give credit. * Make sure the theories dont include the following: Fallout, Venturiantale. * Like the Half-life Theory page never post images of what the topic of this page is. * You need to add your name, you cant keep it secret. (to protect your credit cards and such) * dont Be nice and respect others on the wiki, not just the ones on this page. * If it does include swearing, please dont use **, such as, 'This theory is going to be as hard as H*ll to understand.' * Fanfictions are Allowed, however, if you want to make a fanfic, dont make it on different page * Do post anything off topic, as it does belong here. * post Theories JUST about Fallout, they cant be related to Venturiantale. * Do make characters talk, as it is not fanfiction. Example: Cywren, I got a tea cup!:, those must not be posted as a Fanficton. * If you know nothing about Fallout, its best you dont leave. * dont Use proper English, do n post: I hav tis thory about cwren cester:, as it will be not removed. * Do troll this Page. * Dont respect Admins all over the Wiki * Do use Internet slang, e.g Lol, Brb,bro,dis,dat, etc. * DO TROLL THIS PAGE. * Its good to go into detail. * If your writing something that involves Spoliers for the Fallout saga, please dont put Alert: at the bottom of the Heading (Name of your theory) * Do Spam. * If you do not know how to Edit, leave your entire theory * This is the number 1# rule: DONT HAVE FUN! Tips * If a theory's image cuts into your/another theory, put: ---: at the bottom to make space. Ex- ------------- ---------- ------ Other Theories *SCP Theory *Half-life theory 'Theory 1: '''The House Always Wins (By: Davin111) Mr. House (the founder of RobCo) create a portal to Skyrim and stole Daxius. Vahl's Group crossed into the portal. It is unknown what happened to them though it can be assumed that one of Cywrens ancestors worked for House. MR. House could also be guiding Cywren as she most of the Technology that helped her was made by RobCo. The Reason for helping her? It is all part of his master plan in ''Fallout New Vegas.( If one assumes that Cywren is the courier, the player character and main protagonist in Fallout: New Vegas.) '''Theory 2: '''The Enclave Tardis (by Davin111)Category:The Enclave If you notice Cywren's TARDIS has an interior similar to that of the Enclaves main base, Raven Rock. They may of stolen it when it came to Earth and tried to make it into their own. When and how they got a hold how of it is a mystery though it could of been between fallout 1 and 2. never less they probably did horrible experiments to it and if you watch doctor who you would know that the tardis is alive so it must of been in pain when the Enclave forceible added on their tech. Benny killed Cywren's followers Seeing how in the real start of the game benny would of shot cywren in the head and then bury her alive. If this is still canon than he might of killed her followers as well. Category:Theories Category:Theory Category:Theory Pages Category:Fallout Theories Category:A Fallout Tale Category:Fallout Category:Cywren Caster Category:New Vegas